


One of the Big Girls

by LifehasNoMeaningtome



Series: Maddy's Curiosity [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Dogs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifehasNoMeaningtome/pseuds/LifehasNoMeaningtome
Summary: A close bond and a lot of curiosity
Series: Maddy's Curiosity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791493
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	One of the Big Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta just straight out of this ones fucked brain

Mandy, more than anything in the world, loved her two dogs. 

Her family had two german shepherds that she grew up with. They were always extremely close, so close one would sometimes find her napping with them in their room. So close even that sometimes she would disappear with them and come back, the three of them covered head to toe in mud.

It was hard seeing her without them by her side, but that reassured her parents more than anything as they knew her to be well protected at all times.

This also lead to them willingly leaving her alone early on, knowing that she wasnt helpless. That she had two big dogs by her side to protect her.

And with that much alone time Mandy did what any girl would do. Experiment.

Naturally perhaps it started off with doing things she knew her parents discouraged.  
Drinking milk out of the carton, eating candy before supper and watching tv before going to sleep. 

Lately it included experimenting on herself as well. Her friends kept talking about how they hid magazines from their parents because they had tips on touching yourself. When Mandy asked what they meant by that they showed her, a grown up magazine. With pictures of big girls smiling and saying they felt good when they did this and that to their ladies parts, or as they called it "pussy".

They made her promise to not tell and so she made that another of her secret activities to try out when their parents are out for the evenings and weekends.

It started off with her just touching herself, making her pussy feel good. It sometimes even felt so good that she started to get really wet down there. It was interesting to play with her juices, lick then up and taste herself.

It was when she was focused on herself in that way that she first included her dogs in those activities. They heard her whimper and came to check up on her. Worried she might be hurt. But when they came closer and smelled her their behaviour changed immediately. 

Donny whimpered to himself and sat in a corner beginning to lick himself, while Benny began sniffing her more carefully. She naturally invited him to smell her fingers that were coated in the funny liquid so he could taste as well. 

He licked her fingers enthusiastically and that sensation together with the slick licking sounds Donny was giving from his corner made her face feel just a little bit hotter. 

Once Benny cleaner her fingers he went ahead to curiously sniff her more and sought the source.  
Curious about what he was up to Maddy observed as he came closer to her lady parts and sniffed her there. His breath so close to her felt funny.

She gasped and then laughed when he began licking her small pussy in earnest. It felt so good, it was so good, so fast.  
Benny didnt hold back or stop like she did when it got too much. He just kept licking and licking and his nose kept pressing to that little button she likes to play with.

She was so overwhelmed she was incapable of moving away from the sensation that was building as Benny licked her thoroughly. She screamed when she released and more liquid gushed out of her that Benny kept licking at.

She had to paw at his head to make him stop so she could catch a breath.

Benny joined Donny with licking himself and whimpering and Maddy had to take a second to consider this change of things. That made her feel really good. 

And so she decided that she could just always let them lick her when they were alone and they wanted to. Because she wanted them to, as well. 

And over the years she learned more and more about sex. In school they taught her that someone with a penis can have sex with someone with a vagina and that is how babies were made. 

In another class they taught her that animals had sex to reproduce as well. 

She collected more big girl magazines and read more about how you should have sex with someone you love and trust. That to make them feel good you can put your mouth on them in different places. Reading about licking a penis excited her. She could almost hear her dogs licking themselves in her mind.

So one day she made sure that her parents were gone for a whole weekend, entrusting her with the house and leaving her to what they thought would be a weekend spent studying like the smart little girl she was.

Once they were gone she excitedly prepared herself just like the magazine said. Find that special someone, she called Benny and Donny into her room. 

She didnt know how she was going to kiss any of them but figured giving them kisses would be the same.

Then she started touching herself again, feeling herself wet already with excitement. 

Her dogs, already used to this kind of fun, came fighting for a taste.

She giggled and let Donny lick her. Maddy let her legs fall open as she was getting her pussy licked by an enthusiastic Donny. Lapping up her every drop and trying to lick into her as well.

She was already twitching and gasping but she wanted to do something special today. 

She pushed Donny away and considered him for a few seconds. She looked at his cock and saw that it was unsheathed. She was unsure if that was the regular size it should be but she worried that the magazine might be taking liberties. 

Maddy made Donny lay on his back and palmed his cock carefully. He seemed to like that a lot so she felt encouraged to try to lick him.

His cock was wet and hot and heavy on her tongue. It tasted interesting enough for her to keep going.  
Lick it, stroke it and suck it. That's what the big girls said.  
She licked it some more, stroked it carefully and then put her mouth on the tip sucking it lightly.

Donny's hips moved just slightly but enough to push his cock in her mouth properly and enough to choke her in her surprise.  
Scared she sat back and took a deep breath.  
It did say that could happen. It was alright just try again.

And she was about to when she heard Benny whimpering. She turned to see him with his cock unsheathed, making big puppy eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry, Benny. Did I leave you out boy, come here."

The dog didn't have to be told twice before jumping on the bed with her, ready for his turn.

But she had other things in mind for him. 

Maddy went ahead and got on her hands and knees. Having heard it was a good beginners position and waited. She was unsure how to go from there, but given that it said to trust her partner she just waited for a bit. Hoping Benny would realise what she wanted.

She could feel him creep closer, his cold nose on her backside. 

Maddy almost jumped when she felt him lap at her pussy again, tasting her. It felt good, she was almost tempted to just let him do that but her curiosity got the better of her.

"Come on, boy! Up! Or in or I dont know just please Benny!"

She really wanted him to do this with her. To share this special experience. To make her feel, "special", "amazing", "whole" or even "orgasmic". The magazines kept saying that having a penis in her would feel "orgasmic". 

She was in her thoughts when she felt a sudden weight on her and claws on her hips. She flinched when she was scratched, shocked but not unused to getting scratched sometimes.

The real shock came when Benny started thrusting and with his motions maker her body shake back and forth. So much that eventually she felt something slip into her tight box.

She gasped in pain when Benny drove his cock home into her with brute strength. She didnt know if this is what they meant with "it can hurt a little", but she wouldnt call it a little. But she was a big girl and wouldnt cry even when Benny just kept driving his hot cock into her. 

She felt it grow inside her, his warm back slamming into her enough to make her hold onto the bed sheets to counteract the force of it all.

She felt like a rag doll being pushed and pulled and her stomach just felt so full, she was just so stretched full. 

Maddy tried to focus on breathing when the hot feeling of Benny's cock seemed to, seep into her. Grow. It was like he was heating her up from inside.

And the more she got used to it the better it got. The better the slide of his cock going in and out felt. The better the feeling of him hitting her inside was. 

It felt good, almost better than the licking. She was just so full now. 

She keened when she felt something at her entrance, something stretching her even more and Maddy took whatever strenght she still had left to push back and get it into her as well. 

Once the knot pushed inside she felt full enough to burst!  
It made it impossible for Benny to slide in and out though which he made up with grinding his knot into her as best as he could.

She mewled so close to finishing as well when she felt liquid fill her up. Warm and plenty of it. Distantly she was aware that that must be his sperm. That she was being bred. But she was so stuck in the moment of just being filled, being used that she could think of nothing else, with another spurt of cum she came as well, rolling her eyes into her skull with the sheer force of her orgasm. 

And while she came down, sat on a fat knot, she knew that this would be her favourite secret.


End file.
